Has He Changed?
by Hannah-Louisee-Babes
Summary: Its Lily and James's last year. This is the year when everything changes for the good or bad? They are both made Heads. 1 problem James loves Lily but Lily hates James or does she? Follow them from their last year through to the first war. LJ RLOC SBOC


**Disclaimer: Wish I was JKR but im not so i dont own anyhting except the plot and my character Hannah!!!**

Chapter1

"Potter, Come Back here or I will hex you into the next oblivion!" Lily Evans shrieked, as she continued chasing after a black messy haired boy, James Potter. He had turned Lily's red hair a mustard yellow colour, and she was obviously furious with him. Just as she caught up with him, someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her back before she could touch him. She looked around to see who the person was; it was her best friend Hannah Beattie. "Lils calm down, just come with me" She said softly but with a hint of firmness in her voice. Hannah let go of Lily and started to make her way back to the place where she had left her luggage. Lily sent James one last glare, who was now accompanied by his 3 friends Sirius, Remus and Peter before turning on her heel and started to follow Hannah. The boys watched her leave in silence. To break the silence Sirius murmured "Utterly priceless…." All 4 boys looked at each other and then back at Lily and burst out laughing, it was lucky that Lily couldn't hear them, or they would be dead for sure.

The two girls didn't have any trouble boarding the train or finding a compartment as people knew not to cross Lily Evans when she was angry, especially now that she was Head Girl. Hannah plopped down in her on a seat opposite Lily. Hannah had only just arrived at the station platform when she saw Lily wiz past her after James. She smiled at her friend and pulled out her wand "Stay still while I fix your hair" She said, she muttered a spell and Lily's hair turned red again. "So what happened this time?" she asked sitting back down. Lily explained what happened without taking a breath, she paused for a moment before adding on another sentence "I hate James SO much, he is such an arrogant, big headed, thoughtless Pig!" she said angrily. Hannah smirked and raised her eyebrows "Whatever you say Lils!" Lily glared at her best friend "Haz! I mean it!" she said trying to sound like she fully meant it but wasn't making a very good job of it.

Lily Evans was what you would call perfect, even though she wasn't. She had long dark red hair, she was curvy, had long legs, a pale perfect complexion, and her best feature was her eyes, they were big and were a mesmerising emerald colour, which you could get lost in. Everyone said she was stunning and that she was. She had brains, a lot of them. She was one of the brightest witches in her year she aced nearly all her classes, she was always top of class along with Hannah, Remus, and unfortunately James. This year she had been made head girl. Lily was Sweet, kind and caring to everyone except James Potter and Sirius Black. She was a favourite with all teachers they just loved her except for the divination teacher Professor Gracey, who disliked her because she didn't have the eye as she called it **((AN: Think how Trelawney was with Hermione lol))**. Her best subjects were potions and Charms, she sucked at Transfiguration but Professor McGonagall still liked her. Her only bad thing was that she had a fiery temper, which explained her red hair as people always said that red head had a temper especially as she was born in the element of fire which didn't help.

Hannah Beattie was Lily's best friend, she like Lily was pretty, and she was a Metamorphagusso she was constantly changing how she looked but currently she had shiny darkish brown just above shoulder length hair which was in a bob and she used to have a fringe but she hated it so she changed it to a come over. She was quite small only about 5 foot 3 and was naturally pale. She had sparkly Hazel eyes which she had when she was happy or excited but they didn't sparkle if she was angry the would turn a stormy green and if she was sad they would be lifeless. She was a bright witch to skilled in transfiguration charms and astronomy. Hannah was the person everyone wanted as a friend because she had this calm voice and could relax anybody, she was fun and top it all off she was a brilliant listener to anyone that had problems. Haz as she was also known as was a bookworm and was already reading a book, but not many people knew that she was not a bad dancer and had been enrolled in a muggle dance school for 5 years since she was 9 but now she went a wizarding one. Unknown to her friends and even Lily was that she had a massive crush on one of James's friends Remus Lupin.

"Hey Lils I see you made Head girl but haven't you got a meeting in like five minutes?" Hannah asked looking at her clock. She pulled out a book and opened it up. "Oh crap! I better go, will you be ok?" She asked. Hannah replied "Yeah but I should be the one that's asking you that, especially once you find out who the head boy is!" but Lily never heard her as she was already half way down the corridor

Lily pulled open the door to the compartment where they were holding the meeting. She and the Head boy where taking the meeting. Lily suddenly remembered that she didn't actually know who the head boy actually was! Lily was hoping it was Remus as he was a prefect last year. She smiled at all the prefects "We will start the meeting as soon as our head boy joins us, so for the mean time you can just relax and talk" Lily announced to the prefects. She stuck her head out to see if the Head boy was coming but there was no one there so she sat down. After 10 minutes no one appeared and people where getting impatient.

Outside in the corridor James Potter stood with his friends they peered in the compartment. "Lily doesn't look very happy!" Peter squeaked. "You no what prongs I would get in there now before she gets any angrier!" Sirius said quickly. "But….." James said nervously. "But nothing, you Listen to me James your head boy, so get in there now" Said Remus opening the door and pushing him in. Lily turned round from the conversation she had been having with the Gryffindor prefects to see who the head boy was. She gasped in horror as she saw the boy that was standing at the door wearing the Head boy badge. This was her worst nightmare!

**Well what do you think guys? If you want to see pictures of the characters go to my profile as Lily's and Hannah's are up (I'm still working on everyone else's lol) **

**PLEASE READ AND REIVEW GUYS I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!! **


End file.
